1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fixing device is used in an image forming apparatus to fix a toner image to a recording medium, such as a transfer sheet or an overhead projector (OHP) sheet, (hereinafter, “sheet”). The image forming apparatus is, for example, a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, or a multifunction product. Some fixing devices are detachable from the main body of the image forming apparatus. With this configuration, the fixing device can be easily replaced or repaired. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-305205 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-162997 disclose technologies for attaching/detaching the fixing device to/from the main body of the image forming apparatus.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-305205, a handle is mounted on the top of the main body of the fixing device (housing) in a protruding manner. When the handle is pulled upward, the fixing device is detached from the main body of the image forming apparatus.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-162997, a supporting shaft that protrudes upward from the main body of the fixing device is provided, and a handle is mounted on the upper end of the protruded supporting shaft. The lower end of the supporting shaft is interlocked with a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism engages the fixing device with the main body of the image forming apparatus. When the handle is rotated, the supporting shaft is rotated around a rotation axis, and thereby the locking mechanism is switched between an engaged state and a disengaged state. After the handle is rotated, and the locking mechanism is switched to the disengaged state, the fixing device is detached from the image forming apparatus by pulling up the handle.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-305205 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-162997, the handle must considerably protrude from the main body. Therefore, a large space is required for arranging the fixing device in the image forming apparatus. Furthermore, when the fixing device is attached to or detached from the image forming apparatus, the user needs to support the weight of the fixing device with only the handle. Such an operation can be unstable, and the handle can be damaged.